1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to dispensers and, more specifically, to vertical ratchet dispensers which are utilized to advance viscous liquids, creams, pastes, and gels, and the like, to move dispensing material out of the dispenser at rates and times desired by the user. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such dispensers with a pull-back mechanism which allows at least a portion of the dispensable material to be pulled back into the dispenser after a single use to prevent oozing.
2. Prior Art Statement
Numerous ratcheting dispensers have been developed over the years and date back more then half a century. They have been developed for many purposes and have diverse mechanisms for operation. Additionally, various types of tubes and dispensers have been developed to advance cakes and pastes and bar materials such as underarm deodorant bars, lipstick bars, ski wax bars and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,462 issued to David E. Bost describes a dispenser for discharging wax or other dispensing material by use of a vertical ratchet mechanism which has a squeeze trigger type handle member and various springs and mechanisms interconnected, including a clamping member and at least three pins or shafts and about six or seven separate pieces for the ratchet advancing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,034 describes a lipstick container which has a typical twist to advance mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,409 issued to Charles J. Thiel and Louis J. Michaels describes an amalgam dispenser which, again, utilizes a trigger type mechanism with spring, pins and a complex arrangement of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,574 describes a dispensing pipette actuator system. This system also utilizes a ratcheting mechanism in a vertical direction but requires at least two springs and six or seven components for the ratchet driving mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,499 issued to Joel A. Hamilton, describes a propulsion apparatus with a self contained handle for use with a removable cartridge. This involved movement of hinged, semi-flexible ratcheting members as well as a plurality of springs and pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,176 describes a manually operable ratchet type dispenser for comestibles which includes a vertical ratcheting mechanism with a handle. This requires at least three pins and four or five complex components.
Thus, notwithstanding the formidable prior art, there seems to be no teaching of the present invention which utilizes a single, semi-flexible component to perform the three functions: a trigger, a ratcheting member to advance a ratchet column and a return spring. Thus, separate from the advancing ratchet column itself, the present invention requires minimal moving parts, no metal springs and no or minimal set pins. The present invention by utilizing a staged vertical support column provides for a reduced length of the vertical support column in its unextended position with respect to a fully extended length, thus allowing the device to contain considerably more material and less mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,259 issued to Weinstein and U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,285 issued to Harrold and Weinstein disclose ratchet systems for dispensing material, however, they do not include a pull-back feature such as the present invention does to allow at least a portion of the material to be dispensed to be drawn back into the dispenser after a single use in order to prevent oozing.